


I "Hate" You

by the5boyswhochangedus



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Job, Dirty Talk, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 17:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the5boyswhochangedus/pseuds/the5boyswhochangedus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Niall are always fighting. Who knew it was because of sexual tension?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I "Hate" You

“Shut the fuck up!”, Harry heard screamed from the kitchen. He didn’t even have to get up to know that Niall and Zayn were going at it again.

Lately, they’ve done nothing but fight. And the other 3 boys have to deal with it. But they’ve had enough.

Liam and Harry stood up as Zayn screamed, “I’ve had enough of your shit, Niall!” Liam quickly ran into the kitchen, along with Harry, just as Zayn was getting ready to hit Niall.

Liam grabbed Zayn and wrapped his arms around him, keeping him in a tight hold. Harry held Niall back from going after Zayn.

Harry sighed, “It’s enough guys. We’re all tired of you fighting. It has to stop.” Niall huffed, “Yeah, well if Zayn wasn’t such a twat all the time.”

Zayn glared at Niall, “Niall… I swear to God, I’ll fucking knock your teeth in.” Liam started dragging Zayn off, “That’s it. You two are going into Niall’s room until you stop fighting.”

Zayn started to fight him, “Liam, let me the fuck go!” Harry dragged Niall who wasn’t fighting much, just trying to get away.

They finally got Niall and Zayn into the room and then quickly closed the door, putting the lock on it from the outside. Zayn got up and tried to open the door.

He got angry when he realized it was locked, “Liam! Harry! Open this fucking door right now!” Harry sighed, “No. Not until you two learn to get along.”

Harry and Liam walked back to the living room and Liam sat down on the couch. Harry bit his lip, “Do you think we’re doing the right thing? I mean.. What if they hate us now?”

Liam looked up at Harry and then grabbed him, pulling Harry into his lap, “Baby, listen to me. They don’t hate us. And they don’t hate each other. They just need to realize that.” Harry sighed and nodded his head, kissing his boyfriend softly on the lips, which was happily returned.

Meanwhile in Niall’s room, the boys were still not getting along. Niall was laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling while Zayn was pacing the room, muttering about how much of an asshole Harry and Liam were.

Niall sighed, “Zayn. Shut up. Please. We’re not getting out of here anytime soon.” Zayn stopped and glared at Niall, “No. I’ll get out of here. Even if I have to break your fucking door down.”

Niall quickly got up and leaned against the door, glaring at Zayn, “You are NOT breaking my door down.” Zayn sighed, running a hand over his face, “Niall, just move from the fucking door and shut up so I don’t have to hear that fucking Irish accent of yours.”

Niall glared even more, “What? Now you have a fucking problem with my accent?” Zayn walked up to Niall and pushed him up against the door, their bodies flush against each other.

Niall’s breath hitched and he stared at Zayn with wide eyes. Zayn leaned in close, his breath ghosting over Niall’s lips, “Yes. I have a serious problem with your fucking accent. It’s so fucking sexy and thick… It’s a serious turn on.”

Niall swallowed and let out a shaky breath, “Yeah?” Zayn nodded his head, “Mhm…”

He leaned forward slowly and pressed his lips against Niall’s, feeling his heart flutter. Niall gasped, all coherent thoughts leaving his brain as he kissed Zayn, threading his fingers through Zayn’s hair.

Zayn placed his hands on Niall’s waist, pushing his tongue into Niall’s mouth, making Niall moan. Their tongues wrestled for dominance while their hands roamed over each other’s bodies.

Zayn pulled away and trailed his kisses down Niall’s jaw and to his neck. He found Niall’s soft spot, right below his ear and bit down, licking over it and sucking on it, creating a dark purple lovebite.

Niall’s breathing was labored as he moved his hands to the bottom of Zayn’s shirt and pulled it up. Zayn smirked and took his shirt off, throwing it on the ground.

Niall licked his lips as he ran his hands down Zayn’s chiseled chest and abs. Zayn shivered and closed his eyes, loving the feel of Niall’s touch.

Niall kissed Zayn’s cheek and then moved down, trailing his kisses down Zayn’s neck and collarbones, leaving multiple lovebites. He licked down Zayn’s chest and abs.

Zayn gasped and braced his hands against the door as Niall got on his knees, kissing and sucking on Zayn’s hips. Niall leaned back a bit and unbuttoned Zayn’s pants and then looked up at him as he pulled down Zayn’s zipper with his teeth.

Zayn let out a moan at the sight, looking into Niall’s eyes as Niall pulled Zayn’s pants down, letting Zayn step out of them. Zayn already had a semi but he became fully hard when Niall started mouthing at his erection through his breifs.

Zayn hissed as the cold air hit his member as Niall pulled Zayn’s breifs down. Niall placed his hands on Zayn’s waist and immediately wrapped his lips around Zayn’s tip and started sucking, slowly taking Zayn into his mouth inch by inch.

Zayn let out a loud moan as he felt his dick hit the back of Niall’s throat. Niall hollowed his cheeks and started sucking harder, bobbing his head a bit faster.

Zayn couldn’t stop moaning as he kept one hand on the door and placed the other one on the back of Niall’s head, gripping his hair and guiding him, making Niall take all of him. Niall had no problem taking Zayn down his throat.

Zayn groaned, “Fuck. You’re a little slut, you know that? No fucking gag reflex… have you done this before?” Niall pulled off Zayn’s dick and started pumping him with his hand.

He looked up at Zayn and nodded his head, his lips red and swollen. Zayn felt his anger flare up and he gripped Niall’s hair, making Niall whimper but not pull away.

“Who? Who’s dick did you suck?”, Zayn demanded. Niall smirked, liking this side of Zayn, “Liam’s. I sucked Liam’s dick. Before him and Harry got together. Do you know how big he is? I can see why Harry’s loves getting fucked by him.”

Zayn growled and picked Niall up, turning him around and slamming him against the wall. Niall bit his lip to keep in a moan as Zayn started rubbing Niall through his pants.

Zayn quickly pulled down Niall’s sweats and boxers, wasting no time. He thought he was gonna explode if he didn’t get in Niall right now.

Zayn bit his lip, “You got any lube?” Niall nodded his head, leaning his forehead against the door, “Top drawer.”

Zayn reached in and grabbed it. He put some on his fingers and was about to lather them up until Niall said, “Fuck, Zayn, just get in me! I’m already stretched. I fingered myself this morning…” Zayn groaned, biting his lip.

Niall fingers himself? Zayn could come just from thinking about it.

He rubbed the lube over his dick, making sure it was slick enough. He tested Niall’s hole, pushing three of his fingers in, making Niall moan and rock back against his fingers.

Niall wasn’t lying. He did finger himself.

Zayn pulled his fingers out and Niall braced himself against the door. Zayn gripped the base of his shaft and lined it up with Niall’s entrance.

Zayn softly kissed Niall’s shoulder as he pushed in slowly. Niall let out a shaky breath as Zayn was fully seated in him.

He felt a searing pain go through him as Zayn stretched him open more than he’s ever been before, but he liked it. He liked that it was Zayn who was the first to be in him like this.

Niall took a deep breath, “Move.” Zayn wasn’t gonna go slow.

He couldn’t. When he was around Niall, his self control goes out the window.

He pulled out until just the tip was in and then slammed back in. This caused Niall to slam into the door and moan loudly.

Out in the living room, Harry’s eyebrows rose as he heard Niall’s screams and Zayn’s moans and the door rattling as if something was being slammed against it. And he knew what it was.

He looked at Liam who was smirking, “Oh don’t look so damn smug.” Liam ran his hand up Harry’s thigh, squeezing slightly, “Say it.”

Harry’s breath hitched and he let out a shaky breath, “You were right…” Liam growled and moved so he was laying on top of Harry on the couch, “I love it when you admit I’m right.” They started snogging, grinding their hips together.

Back in the bedroom, Zayn pulled out of Niall and picked him up. He carried him over to the desk and set him on the floor and then bent him over the desk.

Niall’s dick twitched, he loved being manhandled. Although he’d never admit it.

Both boys moaned as Zayn pushed back into Niall. Niall gripped the edge of the table as Zayn gripped Niall’s hips and started thrusting, slamming his hips back into Niall.

At this angle, Zayn was hitting Niall’s prostate with no effort. Niall screamed in pleasure as his prostate was abused over and over by Zayn‘s dick.

His own member was, so far, untouched, and swinging slightly side to side as Zayn pounded into him. It was thick and red at the tip, leaking precum.

Zayn could feel that familiar coil in his stomach as Niall’s walls clenched and unclenched around him. He kept pounding into Niall’s tight heat, getting closer and closer to the edge.

They both were covered in a light layer of sweat. Zayn knew he wouldn’t last much longer so he reached around and grabbed Niall’s dick, stroking him fast.

Niall moaned and clenched around Zayn, he was already so close. It took a few more strokes before Niall came with a scream, coming all over the side of the desk and Zayn’s hand.

Zayn felt Niall tightened around him and with two more thrust, he came inside Niall with a cry of his name. Zayn pulled out of Niall, feeling bad as Niall whined in pain.

Niall peeled off his clothes and laid down on his bed, on his side since his bum hurt. Zayn walked over and laid down next to him, pulling him close and kissing the back of his neck, “I’m sorry, Niall…”

Niall turned to his other side so he could face Zayn, “For what?” Zayn looked down, biting his lip, “For all the fighting and… Calling you names… Your bum hurting.”

Both of them got a chuckled out of that last one. Niall put his hand on Zayn’s cheek, “I’m sorry, too. It wasn’t just you. But it’s over and done with now. I.. I have to admit something, Zayn… I never hated you… I love you.”

Zayn looked into Niall’s eyes to see that he was telling the truth and he whispered back, “I love you, too.” They were about to kiss until they heard some moans and a loud shout of “Oh fuck, Harry!” come from the living room.

They both laughed and bit their lips, looking at one another. They both leaned in and shared a sweet, loving kiss before they fell asleep in each others arms.


End file.
